Crucified by Love
by HippoKrys
Summary: Hyuga Hideaki is a new student, having settled in a routine things seem to be going well. But boys will be boys. Things go downhill when his friends meddle in his private life, unravelling the mystery that is Hideaki. Full Sum Inside. ItaHinaSasu.


Title: Crucified by Love

Summary: Hyuga Hideaki is a fairly new student at Sounds Private Academy for Boys, having been there for a few months now he managed to get friends and blend in. But boys will be boys and rivalry cannot be helped even though Hideaki wants to avoid that at all cost. Things heat up between him and Sasuke, a standoffish group member who can't stand the Hyuga. But things start getting worse when his friends start snooping around and asking too many questions about his twin sister Hyuga Hinata. AU. SasuHinaIta

Rated: M (language and adult themes)

* * *

Despite being popular, well more accurately in the 'in crowd', Hideaki has always been quiet and shy. While his friends where loud, troublesome and at times obnoxious (more on Naruto's part) Hideaki was the level-headed one, the one who stood in the sidelines looking on wearingly at his group of friends. While they did drag him on many 'adventures' Hideaki preferred to stay on school campus, more accurately in the library, or in his dorm room studying. Obviously his friends would have none of that and would most times then not drag him along, despite the fact he refused and despite the fact that his overbearing cousin tried to threatened them otherwise.

Hideaki was often teasingly called Aki-chan to his embarrassment because most of the guys thought he acted like a girly-man, thus trying to enticing him to prove them otherwise. Sometimes it worked since he wanted to prove to them that he was 'one of the guys' and simply wanted to fit in, he wanted his year at Sounds Private Academy for Boys be as painless as possible. But Hideaki hated participating in his friends foolish and dangerous escapades, so often times he hid in his dorm room – locking the door and windows, closing the blinds and all the lights, and sat against the wall opposite to the door with a small flashlight trying to catch up on some reading.

And that was what he was doing right now, reading and ever so often looking at the door hoping that none of his friends would try to shimmy it open. For a second he swore he heard someone lurking outside the doorway, he had put down his book, turned off his flashlight and held his breath. He heard nothing, there was no one; it was simply his overactive imagination.

Sighing he picked up his book and flashlight and resumed reading. _…did Elizabeth, in her ramble within the park, unexpectedly meet Mr. Darcy... _

_Click_

The sound of the door unlocking resonated through the silent room, before Hideaki had time to dive under his bed or even hide his book the door swung open. Hideaki simply stared with panicked white eyes, mouth slightly ajar, and book lying helplessly and innocently on his lap.

The light from the hallway flooded into the room and cast a beam of light upon Hideaki, a search light beaming down on an escaping prisoner.

"Why the hell is it so dark in here?" A deep and annoyed voice spoke out, his dark eyes scanning the room before falling onto Hideaki's frozen form. He raised a brow. "Here I expected you to be afraid of the dark," he mocked.

"Open the light teme." Naruto's voice boomed from behind, shoving the raven haired Uchiha forward while flicking the light switch on. "Hideaki what are you doing? We've been looking all over for you!" The blond sauntered over and plopped himself on the bed. "Why are you hiding in the dark, don't tell me you've become emo like Sasuke." He gave a toothy grin at the Uchiha.

"Che." Was the only replied Naruto got, Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe looking uninterested.

Hideaki regained his bearings and scrambled up fumbling with his book and flash light. His face was flushed and his palms sweaty. "Ano…" he cleared his voice. "W-What are you g-guys doing here?" He internally cringed; he hadn't meant to stutter, he had desperately tried to stop that habit since it annoyed a lot of his friends. _Another weakness. _He internally sighed. "Do you make it a habit to break into people's dorms regularly?" He awkwardly laughed, trying to act as casual as possible.

Naruto gave out a short laugh and rolled off the bed. "Only you Aki-chan," he winked at him while draping an arm over Hideaki's shoulders.

Face flushed Hideaki coughed uncomfortably, pushing Naruto's arm off he tossed his book in his drawer and slammed it shut. "I-I told you to s-stop calling me that," he said trying to sound forceful but it came out higher pitched then he would have liked.

"If you guys are done flirting with each other-"

Hideaki's eyes widen. "-nani? W-we weren't-" He hadn't had time to finish; Naruto slapped him on his back while grinning at Sasuke. Hideaki wheezed out a breath at the force of the impact.

"-you jealous teme?" The loud blond waggled a brow.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed. "As if." He turned to Hideaki. "We're going to the docks and since the dobe couldn't stand the thought of leaving you by your pitiful lonesome self, he wanted to bring you along."

Hideaki scowled, it was a foreign look on the shy boys' face, a look that his cousin insisted that he should exert more often in order to 'fit in'. "Its pass nine, curfew is in an hour, I think I'll pass. I don't mind being by my pitiful lonesome self," he retorted back quite confidently. For a moment he was surprised in himself, he didn't know he had it in him. He could see his cousin and father now, they'd be so proud of him.

Sasuke returned the scowl and crossed his arms in defiance. Naruto looked at his two friends back and forth. "Come on guys." He looked at Hideaki pleadingly. "Please Aki it'll be fun, everyone is going to be there, even your stuck up cousin." Naruto gave him his best puppy dog eyes which were usually an effective trick but Hideaki would have none of it tonight, especially not after Sasuke's insults. The Uchiha was infuriating at times.

The Hyuga shook his head and walked across the room away from the blond. He stood at his desk with his back facing them; he looked out the window at the dark sky. "Not tonight, I'm busy," he gave out a short reply. He looked at Naruto's reflection in the window and saw the blonde's dejected look. Hideaki felt his heart clench in guilt. Naruto was one of the nicest, if not loudest, in the group. The blond had a way of worming himself in your life and heart, he was a good friend.

"Well…" Naruto awkwardly scratched his head, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately around the younger Hyuga.

Tired of the unfolding drama before him, Sasuke pushed himself off the doorway. "Come on Naruto." He mentioned to his friend to leave. "Let's leave Hyuga to his reading." His black eyes darted to the indigo haired Hyuga, a smirk now dancing on his usual stoic face. "What was the book… 'Pride and Prejudice'? I knew that you were pathetically dainty but I didn't think you were gay," Sasuke sneered.

Naruto looked at Hideaki, mouth open in surprise.

Hideaki blushed while clenching his fists. "I-I was reading Pr-Pride and Prejudice and _Zombies_," he emphasised on the last part. "It's a good read: a mix between the classic novel and added zombie and ninja elements," he replied hotly. Hideaki didn't dare turn around and face both friends. He was clearly embarrassed and knew that if he showed his face they'd see how defensive and insecure he was being.

"Zombie? Ninja?" Naruto voiced in, genuinely sounding interested. "Chopping a zombie with a katana or beheading one with a bunch of shuriken would be so cool." He pumped his fist in the air and eagerly looked at his raven haired friend. "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Che that's supposed to make it better?" Sasuke lashed out in disgust, shutting Naruto quickly up. "Don't try to justify yourself, just accept what you are _Aki-chan_," Sasuke continued. "No wonder Neji is so concerned over you; it must be quite an embarrassment for the Hyuga's to have a _weak_ and _gay_ heir."

Hideaki remained silent his fists clenched tightly, he bit his lip to prevent himself from yelling back. He wouldn't play Sasuke's game; he wouldn't rise to the bait.

"Don't be a bastard Sasuke, let's just go." Naruto urged his friend, growing uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere.

Sasuke looked at Hideaki up and down unimpressed. "Hn." He turned around and left the room.

The tense atmosphere was still present, even with Sasuke's departure. Naruto looked at Hideaki awkwardly, uncertain what to say or do. "Uh… see you around Hideaki." The blond gave a pat on his shoulder and quickly ran after the Uchiha.

Hideaki stood frozen on the spot head bowed, his long indigo hair shadowing his face. He looked at the desk and wondered why his notes had water stains on it.

* * *

Three months earlier…

"Remember what I told you, avoid Uchiha Sasuke, he's a conceited jerk." Neji voice droned on and on as he repeated the does and don'ts of attending the academy. "You're new this year so you'll be a target for hazing," he paused and placed both hands on his younger cousin's shoulders. "You're a Hyuga, keep your head high and don't let them walk all over you. Remember that. We're better then they are."

Hideaki nodded slowly, letting the words sink in and the dread build up. He knew he should have refuses more adamantly about coming here. "A-ano..." he replied uncertainly. Neji raised a brow; Hideaki quickly cleared his throat and gave out a more assertive response. "Hai." He repeated his mind thinking back of a few weeks earlier and of all the preparations he went through with his cousin.

Scrutinizing his appearance Neji finally patted him on the shoulder and nodded in approval. "Good. I'm going to meet up Lee and Kankuro. Text me if there's any problem." Neji gave one last pointed look and left Hideaki's room.

Hideaki stood alone in his single dorm room, looking at the empty spot his cousin stood. He sighed and walked over his bed, stopping at the ledge he flopped on it and buried his face in his pillow. He knew this was going to be a long year.

This was his first year attending Sounds Private Academy for Boys, although the starting age was usually 13 years old his father Hyuga Hiashi, a wealthy and renowned businessman, personally ask Headmaster Orochimaru to accept Hideaki's admission. Hideaki was 16 years old, heir of Hyuga Incorporated one of the wealthiest businesses in the country. Despite the homeschooling he received Hiashi believed that Hideaki needed to learn proper 'social skills' and build connections with the sons of wealthy parents, subsequently it was decided that he would be sent to Sounds.

Hideaki had been accepted to another academy in Wind Country but his father refused to send him all to way Suna Academy – it was too far and Hiashi personally thought the school was inferior to Sounds Academy. Anyways Sounds was located in the heart of Fire Country, only a convenient 20 minute drive from the Hyuga Manor.

Luckily he was only stuck in the school for a single year, a whole year of torture with boisterous and testosterone driven teenage boys. Not to say that Hideaki would complain and act like a girl, god forbid if he did that his father would be livid and everything Hiashi worked for would go down the drain. It was just Hideaki was the reserved type: quiet, shy, studious and overall polite, boring guy. He would rather sit in the library study or read a book with a good cup of tea then go out party. He didn't care too much for sports as such he was rather subdued and physically thin, unlike his more toned cousin Neji. He would be an outsider, different, then the rest of the male population.

He'll try though, as much as he would like to run back home he couldn't give up. His father was counting on him. It couldn't be too bad, it's only a year, and if he kept to himself he should be able to survive.

"You guys heard about the new guy!" A voice yelled from the hallway, it was quickly followed by pounding feet running up the hallway.

"Naruto do you have to yell? Troublesome," another voice sighed. "A new student attending for only a year, lucky him."

Naruto, the first voice, continued on excitedly. "I wonder if he likes ramen."

"Tch, is that all you think of dobe?" Another voice soon joined the other two. "He's a Hyuga, most likely an arrogant pretty boy like Neji." His voice was deep and had a malicious undertone.

Hideaki lifted his head from the pillow and frowned at the door, the group of guys were most likely standing right outside his door unaware that this was his room. He propped himself in a sitting position and looked intently at the door, listening to their conversation.

"Don't be a bastard Sasuke, you haven't even met the guy," a fourth voice spoke up.

Hideaki wondered how many of them were outside his door. He was growing slightly nervous, how was he supposed to leave his dorm when a gaggle of guys stood outside his doorway badmouthing him and his cousin. He was hoping to avoid a confrontation before going to class.

"Kiba is right; we really don't need your cynical remarks," a voice sighed lazily.

The once loud voices dropped into a low murmur, frowning Hideaki shifted his position on the bed. Were they whispering? Better yet- why were they whispering? He felt his stomach knot and his mouth go dry. Curiosity getting the better of him he slid off his bed and crept slowly to the door, as he took a step forward the floor board underneath his foot creaked. He stood frozen rooted in his spot in front of the door.

The murmuring stopped, the hallway was silent and his room was silent. The stillness hung tensely in the air as if waiting for either side to make a sound. A Mexican standoff it would seem.

Hideaki took a step back the floorboard squeaking once again. The Hyuga cursed the wooden floors for betraying him.

_BANG_

The door was forcibly kicked open. Hideaki stumbled back in surprise, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. What in Kami's name…

At the doorway a triumph looking blond stood there, behind him his friends peeked inside. Two of them where brunette one with his hair tied in a pineapple shape up do and the other had short unruly hair with two triangle markings on his cheeks. The last guy stood beside the blond: black hair, black eyes, and his face devoid of emotion. He was unsettling to look at, despite his handsomeness there was something sinister lurking underneath those black orbs. Hideaki was immediately on edge when his white eyes met black cold ones.

Hideaki could only stare; he closed his mouth and opened it again trying to form words. "N-na-nani?" he managed to mutter out.

The blond blinked, his triumph look turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his head. "So you're the new guy, uh?" He stepped forward and stuck his hand out. "Uzumaki Naruto!" He grinned; his cerulean eyes twinkled in mirth.

Hideaki was absolutely dumbfounded, he looked at the hand and then at Naruto.

"And now you take his hand and shake it."

White eyes flicked up to the brunette with the pineapple hair. "Nara Shikamaru," he drawled lazily, he then jabbed his thumb to the other brunette. "Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba saluted, "and Uchiha Sasuke," Shikamaru pointed finally to the raven haired member.

Sasuke looked at Hideaki, his black eyes carefully scrutinizing him. "Hn," he gave out a grunt.

Shaking himself out of his shock, Hideaki cleared his voice. "G-gomen, you guys s-startled me…" He finally took Naruto's hand and shook it. "Hyu-Hyuga Hideaki."

Letting go of his hand, they group stood awkwardly staring at each other. The quartet carefully inspected Hideaki (realizing they hadn't made a post B&E plan) while Hideaki's eyes darted from one boy to the next.

Shifting his posture, Hideaki placed his hands in his pockets and kicked the ground in front of him. "W-why did you g-guys kick my door down?" He finally asked, timidly looking at Naruto.

"Well I was right on one account: he's a pretty boy. A stuttering pretty boy," Sasuke answered, looking intensely at Hideaki. His eyes reflected something Hideaki couldn't put his finger on, it looked something akin to hate, but the Hyuga didn't know why Sasuke would hate him – they just met.

Hideaki crossed his arms over his chest uncomfortably, thinking that perhaps he should have cut his hair shorter instead of leaving it long; however, long hair was a Hyuga trade mark.

He had the same style as Neji: long hair, reaching mid-back, tied a few inches above the end and a few shorter strands framed his face. But he also had roughly chopped bangs and his hair was an indigo black instead of brown. He looked effeminate he knew that much, Neji had warned him of the possible teasing.

"Jealous that someone might steal your fangirls?" Naruto quickly shot back. "Don't mind Sasuke-teme, he's like that to everyone," he said offhandedly while frowning at his friend.

Sasuke scoffed and turned to leave. "What ever," he muttered. "You guys have fun entertaining Aki-chan, I'm going to class." He soon left without looking back.

"Troublesome."

Kiba glared at the Uchiha. "I don't know why we hangout with that baka-yarou." Kiba turned his attention back to Hideaki. "Anyways we wanted to give you a true Sounds Academy Welcome. It was easy to figure out your room since this room was empty before today," he shrugged.

"We were just curious to see who the new kid was," Shikamaru truthfully chimed in; he was leaning against the bedroom wall flicking a lighter. "And prevent any of the seniors from flushing your books like they did to Naruto freshman year."

Hideaki gulped he assumed that most guys here were mannerly, seeing as they were from rich families. It shows that money doesn't dictate your personality.

"Hehe, yah, but I did get them back. But we were lucky that we heard you walking around your room, we weren't too sure if you were in there or not," Naruto finished his grin still ever present on his face.

"Aa." Although these three seemed nice enough he had hoped - no wanted - to be secluded. Hideaki cursed his own curiosity, he should have stayed put in bed. His eyes strayed to the wooden floors, investing in a carpet might be a good idea. "A-arigato, I guess."

"I hate saying this but we should probably head to class now, we have the Tyrant first," Shikamaru sighed, breaking the uneasy silence that had settled among them.

Hideaki gulped at the given name of this Tyrant sensei but kept his mouth shut, he'd rather not delve in another conversation only to end in awkward silence – perhaps his father had some merit in sending him to school, he was a social disaster in need of serious reparation.

Albeit the late time the boys leisurely took their time to get to class, Kiba had reassured Hideaki that they had enough time to spare upon seeing the Hyuga's hasty expression.

Hideaki lumbering a few paces behind held his books tightly to his chest, listening to Naruto's loud remarks on ramen, Kiba's quick jabs and Shikamaru's sighs. They were an interesting bunch to say the least. They seemed nice enough, Hideaki wondered if he could consider himself part of their group now. Maybe this year won't be so bad.

* * *

I finally posted this, it's been on my compute for a while, and I was waiting to post this until I got a few other chapters written but I decided what-the-heck I need some feed back. Let me know if you guys like it.

If this story goes as plan and people like it I might post up "story notes" on my deviantarts profile. We'll see how this chapter goes. Hopefully I won't go MIA for the next chapter.

Also I'm attempting to incorporate a few Japanese words and honorific's in my story (make it sound sort of authentic?), correct me if I'm wrong or give me advice. Constructive criticism is fine and welcomed.


End file.
